


[Podfic] To Mend A Heart

by consulting_smartass



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearts can be broken, and mended, and broken again. Good thing, then, that hearts are only the seat of all emotion, and not something Sherlock needs in order to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] To Mend A Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dee-light (DraloreShimare)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Mend A Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473035) by [dee-light (DraloreShimare)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light). 



 

 

 

  
Length: 16:11

  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pootx7f7pnrm38g/To+Mend+A+Heart.mp3) (mp3)

[AudoFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/to-mend-heart) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post music - [Running Up That Hill](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTRVVGPEd50) -Track and Field


End file.
